


徒增困惑

by KateLaurant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: DRK Questline Spoilers, Dark Knight | DRK (Final Fantasy XIV), Fray|Esteem, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 在一些特定的时刻，光之战士会忽然想起弗雷。
Relationships: Esteem/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fray Myste/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	徒增困惑

**Author's Note:**

> 其实没有写完，我什么时候能把这篇的全文写完。

在一些特定的时刻，他会忽然想起弗雷。

不是那位暗黑骑士——不是某个消失在云雾街的人，是那个飘荡在白云崖的影子。我的幽灵。冒险者记忆中的那天尤为寒冷，几团落雪像刀刃一样冻伤了嘴唇，尝起来有铁的味道；躺在他掌心中的灵魂水晶却滚烫无比，灼伤了铁皮包裹下的血肉。暴风雪停后没有骑兵再来阻拦，他浑浑噩噩地从要塞踱步回王都，蹲在云雾街用毫无伤口的手掌握起几捧积雪，直到几乎感受不到五指再缠上绷带。即便过了数个月后他依然能感到那圈焦印，哪怕其他人看见的只有平滑的皮肤。

大部分时候，冒险者不再想起它，但偶尔那枚看不见的印记仿佛又被火苗卷过，而他会感到莫名其妙的孤独。那种时刻到来得毫无预兆又私密：当欢呼的浪潮和旌旗模糊的色彩将他席卷、遇到不得不承认的失败、旧痕再添新伤，甚至是任何琐碎平淡的黎明与夜晚。

——譬如说现在。他独自躺在昏暗的旅馆房间里，武器搁在床边，壁炉里的火焰烧得半灭，落在破烂的墙壁上照出些奇形怪状的橘红色影子。如果你习惯了风餐露宿，那么就连裹着粗麻布的稻草床都会稍嫌太软。他能听见酒瓶碰撞的声音、骑兵粗鲁的喧闹声，大大咧咧地从门缝间挤进来；还有一些响动像是几个醉鬼推搡着摔倒在楼梯口，含糊地咒骂着，然后有人开始呕吐。这些声响清晰地躁动着，在被一扇木门分隔成两个世界后逐渐模糊，遥远得像从水底游到水面。

这时他总无意识地摩挲着掌心，又或是将灵魂水晶翻来覆去，同时不作声地问一些得不到回答的疑惑。因为自他们离开了白云崖，英雄就再没有看见过什么幻影，仿佛他跟随风雪一同消融。他倒是还记得最后的那段对话，他们在无边黑暗中背靠背站着——“再去一起旅行”——那声音听起来像他也像陌生人。接着那个景象转瞬即逝，他又回到银装素裹的前哨，面对负伤的骑兵们一张张茫然或惊惧的脸孔，脚下是结霜的石板地。

实际上，那是他有关弗雷的回忆中为数不多清晰的部分，更久远的片段则多数含混模糊。要不是有至少一个要塞的骑兵能以悲惨经历佐证，他多半会以为自己可能是真的精神失常、发了疯——虽说事实也没好到哪儿去。

可既然他并没臆想出什么死而复生的亡灵，一切反而更加复杂，即便有很长时间他不需要再专程赶往云雾街的某处角落履行约定、也没有悲鸣声在脑海低声细语。他本该从这类疯狂和困顿中解放，幻象的鬼魂却依旧纠缠着他。冒险者辗转难眠，他的躯壳渴望休憩，思想却一刻不停地企图回忆起更多往事的碎片。他将一只手放在胸前，隔着皮肉和肋骨去探知钝重的心跳，此时此刻，整个空间内他只听得见自己的脉搏和呼吸，它们与那些争先恐后地从记忆之池中涌现出的幻听交织混合。

他迟疑地张开嘴，尝试了三次——仿佛这两个音节要耗费莫大的力气——才缓慢地用气声吐出那个名字。他又试了一次，这次要更确定些，终于念出了声。

“弗雷。”他试探性地呼唤。一个名字像投入水中的石子，把阴影漾开涟漪。

然而没有回应，湖面再次归于平静。


End file.
